


Bastun

by PoolWatcher



Series: Cabin in the Mountains [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sauna is a perfect way to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastun

Gabriel smirks to himself as he picks up Sam’s thoughts. A sauna, he figures, would be a fantastic way to get Sam to really relax on this enforced vacation. With a thought, he flicks on the element in the sauna but doesn’t rush it. Some things, he has learned, need to take time to be good.

Half an hour later he’s ushering Sam into the bathroom with a pair of towels in his hands. “C’mon, Sasquatch. A sauna’s a great thing, especially in the winter!” Sam, though intrigued and a bit eager, still balks at the door for a moment.

“Are you sure, Gabe?” he asks, and Gabriel’s not sure whether it’s adorable or exasperating.

“Yes, Gigantor. I’m sure.” He instructs Sam to strip and starts immediately doing the same. Gabriel opts not to mention that, though they’ve seen each other naked plenty of times, Sam’s still blushing violently at this. As soon as they’re both naked, Gabe leads Sam gently into the shower, stopping him from grabbing his towel, and turns on the spray. Sam jumps at the shock of chilled water and throws a bitchface a Gabriel, but it only lasts a moment before Gabriel kisses it away.

But the kiss is quickly broken; Gabriel doesn’t want to get caught up in a wonderfully wet make-out session just yet. He does, though, make sure Sam gets thoroughly wet, and leads him naked through the wooden door and into the sauna. Gabriel guides him onto the bench, encouraging him to lean against the wall, and places himself next to the hunter and closest to the element.

Ever so slowly, Sam relaxes. Gabriel can practically see the heat working his muscles loose, and he smiles. “How ya feeling, Sasquatch?”

“Better,” answers Sam with a sigh and a small smile on his lips.

“Ready for more?” Gabriel waggles his eyebrows, and Sam’s quirk upwards in return. Then Gabriel grabs the long-handled ladle and proceeds to pour water over the hot rocks of the element.

Sam gasps against the wave of heat that erupts inside the sauna. Gabriel sighs happily. “Holy shit,” Sam chokes out as he breathes shallowly.

“Isn’t it great?” Gabriel’s wearing his shit-eating grin and he knows it, but he also can see the positive effect the heat is having on Sam’s body and that makes it worth it. And so they sit there naked in the heat, utterly un-aroused and relaxed, feeling cleansed as they both sweat heavily. After a few minutes, Gabriel leads Sam back out into the shower, where the body-temperature water feels heavenly and refreshing, and if they start kissing lazily under the stream instead of heading back into the heat, well, Gabriel can shut off the element with mojo just like he turned it on.

**Author's Note:**

> One more fic in this series before we head to our own cabin in the mountains. Sauna etiquette says that you can be dressed however much you want. Between family and close friends, many go naked or with just towels around the relevant bits. In mixed groups, bathing suits are often worn. Any more questions about sauna culture, just ask!


End file.
